Henry Hayes (Earth-616)
(as Henry Hayes) | Relatives = Aria (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = , left eye glowing red activatedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scar over the right eye, cybernetic enhancements, including a leg prosthesis. Cybernetic red readings on his left arm and face when activated. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Doctor or medical staf, mind-controlled assassin, soldier, killer, fighter and operative | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nathan Edmondson; Mike Perkins | First = Original Sins #1 | Quotation = You're a killer, Henry. A Cyborg. Yourbody is infused with the most high-tech, sophisticated, mind-controlled weaponry I've ever seen. You're more than a man with machine parts--You're the next step. A one-man army! Stronger, faster-- | Speaker = Seth Horn | QuoteSource = Original Sins #1 | HistoryText = Henry Hayes, worker at Doctors Without Borders As Henry Hayes, he works at Doctors Without Borders. He even lost (or maybe was brainwashed to think so) a leg in a suicide bomber attack in Kandahar, and was taken care of by the company Biotek who provided him with a composite fibers prosthesis. Deathlok He is in fact a mind-controlled Deathlok, acting as assassin, soldier, killer, fighter and operative. He has participated to at least an armed conflict alongside with organized troops, assassinated countless people even in populated areas, battled a Whiplash. He was even once close to be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., during a mission went bad in Russia. He was often memory-wiped to not remember from his missions. Secret revealed While at MTA Metro-North station, he tried to engage discussion with another leg amputee and advised him to contact Biotek, as his own prosthesis (plastic ones as it was the only his pension afforded him) forced the man to use crutches. This man left, seemingly unpleased with the discussion. Immediately afterward, he met Seth Horn, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent off duty who was present when the eye of the Watcher was revealed, and who witnessed his true story. This level four agent wanted to congratulate him, stating that S.H.I.E.L.D. would wish to have him in their ranks. As Hayes realy didn't knew what Horne was talking about, he threatened to call the authorities, making the agent to leave after a last congratulation. Immediately, Hayes was ordered to kill him, as the announcement board of the station indicated the words "Whiskey David", triggering his Deathlok persona. Following Horne in the restroom, he quickly executed him, left, took some meds, and returned to his civilian life, heading to the train to join his daugter Aria. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Biotek prosthesis leg, in composite fibers. * Med-pills, possibly mind-wipers. | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns and rifles, linked to his arms. Sniper rifle. Improvised weapons. Gun with silencer. | Notes = | Trivia = Henry Hayes, and Afro-American Deathlok controlled at distance is seemingly inspired by Michael Peterson from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, as well as costume. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Leg